Divine Retribution
by Sai Kuroi
Summary: No one can escape divine retribution once another sets out to give another so. Though the consequences are wholly unwanted, sometimes the outcome is unusually desirable. ShinYankumi.


**Summary:**_ No one can escape divine retribution once another sets out to give another so. Though the consequences are wholly unwanted, sometimes the outcome is unusually desirable. ShinYankumi._

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Gokusen, but I wouldn't mind owning Matsuto Jun… 3_

**A/N:** _**I re-read this a little while after I posted it and found unwanted mistakes, or choppy sections, I've edited it a tad, but its not drastic. :)** This is a Shin/Yankumi fiction. It's based on the live action (Dorama), because Matsuto Jun is sex beast. I'm rusty, haven't written a fan fiction in a looooong time, so bare with me._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Divine Retribution****; Plans**

Desks pushed back, far, far away from the front of the room, a short petite woman, wearing a tacky jogging suit and her hair in pig tails, stood in the front of class 3-D. Yamaguchi Kumiko, a teacher for one of the most rowdiest classes in Japan (pretty much) and yet, this woman had a deep dark secret about her family business, well it wasn't much of a secret now that the press had found out about it, it was a tough struggle to get her job back and keep her students from being expelled, but she did it. She was staring at all her "precious" "adorable" students who of which weren't giving a rat's ass about her at the moment. That is, all but one.

Sawada Shin, the "leader" of class 3-D. How was it, that the leader of this wild bunch, was actually so calm and collected, nice (given the right moments) and yet so mysterious. He was the one student that knew of Kumiko's or as the class called her, Yankumi, family secrete before anyone else. What useful things cell phones could be to reveal the truth about such people?

Resting his seemingly perfectly shaped head on his folded arms, he slouched over his desk, staring at the woman who lived two separate lives at times. His face held no emotion, same with his dark eyes, but by the way he was staring at her, one could tell he was thinking.

'_This woman, heir to the Ooedo family…? She's so hyper and irritating….though….she has her good points…I guess.'_

He was analyzing her, as he always did, making fun of her very being, even though he had most respect for her, unlike most of the class, even though she was their favorite teacher, they still didn't want to pay attention to actual academic lessons she taught. Sawada wasn't paying attention to the lesson she was trying to teach either, although no one but him knew what basic equations she was showing them, he rather not care about troublesome facts such as that.

'_With all her energy, I'm surprised she's not a gym teacher….' _He mused on in his mind, ignoring the loudness of the room around him.  
_  
_His mind laughed at the thought, Yankumi would probably force her students to scream "Fight-o---OH!" out and make them run toward the sun like idiots. Though, her energy was enough to keep up with class 3-D, that was probably all one could ask for.

Pretty soon the school bell rung, signaling the student's rights to head home, Yankumi stopped her lesson and turned to her class, "Oii! That's all, have a safe trip home!" She called from the front, wearing the stupid giddy smile she always did while teaching.

'_Playing innocent… idiot.'_

"Shin!" Called his close knit group of friends as the made their way to his desk he hadn't bothered getting up from just yet. "Want to go to the karaoke bar tonight?" Kuma asked, Kuma (or really known as Kumai) was a heavy set blonde haired boy, of which acted like a tough guy, but he was really a kiss up and sweet fellow. Noda, a fairly good looking tanned boy, with a scarf around his slightly long neck squatted next to Shin's desk, grinning brightly. A blond boy named Uchiyama otherwise known as Uchi, leaned on Sawada's shoulder, his blond hair pushed out of his face by the barrette object he wore almost daily. The last of his group was Minami, his slightly long unruly brown hair dancing around his face as he put both hands on Shin's desk, grinning at him, of course he had a plan to pick up some girls at the karaoke bar tonight, that was easy to see in his facial expression.

Sawada looked up at his friends and shook his head slightly, "I have something to do…" He lied, he didn't mind hanging out with his friends, but for some reason he felt like having a nice meal with the Ooedo family tonight. Well not just the Ooedo family, he wanted to spend more time with Yankumi, something which no one else in 3-D was privileged of doing.

His friends took his answer for not and walked out of the classroom, leaving Kumiko and himself the only ones in the room.

Kumiko was busy rustling through papers to notice he was still there. "Ahh….shit…where is that blasted paper!" She yelled as she ruffled though a folder. She was brought out of her search by a tap on her shoulder, as she turned to see who it was, her cheek felt a poke, and there stood Sawada, his index fingure on her cheek. "Idiot" He mumbled as he pointed to a piece of paper right under the folder she was skimming though. It was the paper Yankumi had been searching for, and he found it so easily, so casually, although she never told him what she was looking for.

"Ah…well...umm….Thank you Sawada…." She said, obviously defeated by his casual attitude of well knowing. Though she couldn't let him know that so she brought her hand up to his head and ruffled his hair, grinning gleefully. "You're such a good boy!" She praised as he swatted her annoying hand away from his naturally messy hair.

Yankumi placed the paper in her folder and gathered all her stuff. She turned to see Sawada slowly making his way out of the room. "See you tomorrow Sawada!" She called after him gleefully, only to have him look back with the same mysterious face he always held when acknowledging her. "I'm having dinner with you tonight." He spoke cool and casual, as usual. Kumiko blinked and her mouth opened wide. "Ehhh! Since when!" She asked as she ran up to him.

"Your grandfather said I could come anytime, so I choose tonight." He said as he made his way out a courtyard leaving a slightly flustered Kumiko behind. "Little brat!" She snapped as she turned on her heel and made her way to the teacher's room. Walking in she was greeted by the only two teachers she could call her "friends" in the teaching career. Kawashima Kikuno the school nurse and Fujiyama Shizuka the sexy new English teacher, all the males in this all male school loved. Kumiko was not even remotely considered a pretty girl the way she dressed and had her hair and glasses. Kumiko didn't wear stuff like that all the time, in fact when she was home with her grandfather and all the commodores and what not, she had her hair down and wore no glasses. Only the kids in class 3-D have seen her with no glasses and hair down when she fought bunches of thugs for them, but Sawada has seen her in much beautifully stages when he visited the Ooedo household.

The two females hovered around Kumiko, with wide grins on their faces. "Shinohara-san wanted to take us out for dinner tonight" They both swooned at the detective's name. "Will you be joining us, Yamaguchi?" They asked, smiling at their friend. Kumiko's mind automatically shut down. Her first reaction would have been to say yes, but then…

_He looked back with the same mysterious face he always held. "I'm having dinner with you tonight." He spoke cool and casual, as usual. Kumiko blinked and her mouth opened wide. "Ehhh! Since when!" She asked as she ran up to him._

"_Your grandfather said I could come anytime, so I choose tonight."_

Turning her face away from her friends she once again muttered how Sawada was a stupid brat. He friends heard her mumblings slightly and asked her, confused on what she had said, "A rat?" Fujiyama asked, her face perplexed. "Ah! Eh...no! I said…err…drat! Yes drat…I cannot come…I've got plans…" She mumbled her dark eyes seemingly on fire about her commitment to another that night, it wasn't that she wanted to eat with Shin; she didn't trust him alone with the males in her household. The two girls giggled and nodded, "alright then! We'll make sure to give him your regards!" The swooned giggling as the walked out of the nearly empty teacher room.

She went into her pocket for something and pulled out a silver watch, "Well this gives me the excuse to see Shinohara before I go dine with that brat Sawada…" She mumbled, slightly happy, putting the watch back in her pocket she looked up at the regular clock on the staff room wall.

Kumiko sighed and put away her papers, snatching up her purse she walked quickly out of the room making her way outside and to the gates. "Ahh!" She yelled walking by the gates to the school, "Damn that Sawada! I could have had a wonderful evening with Shinohara-San, but nooo….he had to make dinner arrangements with out my consent!" She yelled marching down the rocky road. "I'm so sorry I'm a burden to you, Yankumi." Said a familiar casual, cool voice. Kumiko turned to see Sawada leaning against the brick wall of the gates, he eyes the only thing turned her way.

"Sa-Sa-Sawada!" She stuttered, baffled by his sudden appearance in front of the school. "What are you doing here?" She asked still flustered. "Idiot…I'm having dinner with you tonight…remember…? I mean, you were just yelling about it…" He spoke casually as he pushed himself off the wall with his right foot. Walking toward her he stood there, looking right at her. She stared up into his eyes; he could silence her all the time just by staring at her. She sighed and turned. "Fine, fine but I need to do something first…"

"I'm coming with you..." He said coolly. She turned to him and crossed her arms. "What for…?" He smiled slightly, his smile could melt a thousand worlds, but she looked away before she let her give in. "Because it's too much of a hassle to walk home then to your house, or go find meaningless things to do to kill time." She lost. He knew he won, so he smirked, calm and casually. Sighing she just turned and made her way down the street, he followed, walking lazily putting one foot in front of the other, swaying from side to side, his right hand in his pocket, his other holding his black bag. "So...Where are you going Yankumi?"

Kumiko paused in her strides only slightly. "I have to see Shinohara-San for a few minutes…" Sawada sighed inwardly from hearing that name, it made him mad for some unknown reason, even though the young cop had helped him not to be expelled from school. Shin was slightly curious on why she needed to see the man, so he asked; nonchalantly hiding the fact he was indeed curious. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the silver, expensive looking watch, "he had left it at the bar we were at last; I wanted to return it to him." Sawada nodded a part of him in relief that was the only case. "Leave it up to Yankumi to drink people silly…" He chuckled, she didn't care she just sped up her pace.

He followed her to the police station seeing Shinohara and his partner would still be working at this hour it was the best bet to meet up with him. Shin stopped at the concrete side gates and leaned against it, his right foot pressed behind him, against the gate. "I'll wait for you here Yankumi." He muttered, not wanting to see the man Kumiko had an ever long desire for. It wasn't as if Shin liked Kumiko…right? Right.

Yankumi nodded and made her way into the "slammer" to give the young "perfect type" cop back his watch. Spotting him in an office like space, Kumiko ran up to the man grinning. "Ah, Yamaguchi! Hello! What brings you here today, not another student problem I hope?" She shook her head, "nope nothing of the sort!" Holding out the watch she smiled at him, in her goofy readable way, "I just came to return this to you; you had forgotten it on our last outing!" She spoke merrily; he took the watch in his hands and smiled at the young teacher, "Thank you Yamaguchi! I did wonder where it had left me…I'm glad to find out it was not lost for long." He chuckled lightly while putting it on. Looking back up at the high school teacher he smiled, "Your coming with us tonight, right? The other teachers and myself?" He asked blissfully. As hard as it was for her she hung her head. "Sorry….I have plans…" She murmured apologetically.

Shinohara of course looked absolutely sad, he had such high respect for this woman all the time, and had most fun when she was on the outings with him, but he couldn't help if she already had plans. "Ah, no matter, we'll go out some other day, okay?" Yankumi raised her head and put on her brightest smile, "Yes!" She said rather loudly, making people in the police station to turn heads in their direction, blushing she waved to Shinohara lightly and bowed before walking out of the building.

Hugging her bag to her chest she walked straight, day dreaming about Shinohara-San, and how Sawada was such a figure as a devil from taking her away from him for even a night. It was almost like a taboo. "CURSE YOU SAWADA!" She screamed, completely forgetting he stood just at the gate of the police station.

Pushing off the wall he rounded the corner to the gate, hands in pockets, staring at Yankumi with a weird smirk. "Do I cause this much agony in your life…?" He chuckled, making Yankumi jump up slightly, "…Ehhh…Forgot you were there…" She mumbled walking over to him. Sawada only grinned as he turned to walk in the direction of her home. She walked right next to him, her eyes closed, daydreaming still about a certain detective. Shin, of course noticed her look and sighed, but in a way enjoyed the serene quite, gentleness of her expression. It didn't last long though, her eyes popped open and she stared at him, Yankumi felt eyes on her and wondered why someone would be staring at her. Looking at Shin, she gave him a questioning expression which he read easily. Lying he smirked, "You have something on your face..." She stopped and whipped her face madly, trying to get the "something" off, but seeing nothing was there, and she failed miserably.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**..: Authors Corner :..**

Well it's been a while since I wrote a fan fiction, I've mostly been worried about my novel, but I figured seeing how I'm bored out of my mind, I'll do a Gokusen one. Don't worry about the odd place it left off, I want the next chapter to have dinner at the Ooedo Family!

Please be patient with chapters, I'm a pokey because I like taking my time when writing….Or…I'm just too lazy to write as often as I should…take your pick. XD!

I might do a Lemon one shot story later, as a sort of end chapter, but I won't add it to the regular story because I would like others not fond of lemons to read it as well.

Please Review:

**: Sai :**


End file.
